Trooping Fairies
by Si1entLibrarian
Summary: Mend Bell, daughter of Tinker Bell, is sent by Ben to the Isle to hand deliver another round of Auradon invitations. In and out. You'd think Ben would know better considering his own time on the Isle. One shot Drabble. For now.
1. Hook Me

**_Hi there._**

 ** _I think this is going to stay a one shot drabble. I think. Who knows with me?_**

"Well, well. I think you're a long way from your tree dear Ms. Bell."

"Oh!" Mend sat up, startled and backing away. "I wasn't, this isn't, you weren't." She tripped over a random rope, falling to the ground, her back hitting the side of the hobbled wooden bridge in a puff of fairy dust. "Ow."

Harry pulled his hat off with an ornate swish of fabric, pulling it over his heart. "M'lady. What a pleasure to finally meet you. To what do I owe the honor for your future ransom?"

"Ransom?" Mend gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She started chastising herself, scrambling to get away which only entangled her wings in the net that was balancing on the handrails. "I should of never come. 'You have wings, in and out, no big deal.' Big deal King Ben, very big deal!"

Harry knelt down, stepping one black boot on the edge of the net his prey obligingly out herself in. His grin pulled at this dimples, his prey caught herself better than he ever could. "Oh this gets better by the second. You know the king personal like?" Harry's hand started to wrap itself around the net, pulling it towards him

"Yeah he gave me this pendant so I could fly they the barrier and... uh-oh. I really need to learn when to not talk."

Harry trailed his hook around the small fairy's neck. The shining silver pendant had the blue glow that reeked of Fairy Godmother magic spells. A pendent that allows one person to go thru the barrier. He yanked hard, and the small broken chair and pendent wrapped around the curved hook. The small gasp from Mend had him looking directly in her eyes.

"Please don't."

Harry let the pendant drop into his gloved hand, slipping it away into the inner pocket of his leather duster.

"Looks like you caught something Harry." Uma's voice carried across the decks. Harry lifted with barely any effort and the small fairy, tangled in the green net, was thrown over his back.

"A fairy!" He yelled, looking back at her. "My fairy, and unlike my father, I won't be letting you get away." Hook whispered to her, walking towards the ship with a loud Huzzah!


	2. I'm the first mate

**_I somehow came out with a chapter 2. I still intended this to be a one shot, but with a second (unplanned) chapter I don't know where this will go_**. **_I make no promises with these muses._** -Church

The moon was high above the pirate ship before Mend was taken off the deck. For awhile they had her chained against one of the masts. But eventually, Harry cut the ropes and wound her back in the net. Leaving just enough of a lead he dragged her down a very worn and warped staircase down below the deck.

"Please Hook let me go, I'm nobody." Harry put his finger up, his kohl rimmed eyes narrowing. "Literally, I'm less than nothing. I don't even have any pixie-" Mend's eyes shot open as Harry covered her mouth with his hand. Pointing with the hand that held the knotted net to Uma, sleeping on a coral throne, Gil under her feet. Harry's eyes opened, his grin showing teeth. Mend nodded, knowing he was asking her to be quiet, but terrified if he was sneaking her away.

They walked further, light steps as possible in a worn ship dragged from the bottom of the ocean, until Harry opened a door. With very little care he shoved her inside before him and she fell to the ground in a tangled knot of limbs, wings, and fisherman's net.

"For a fairy you are quite clumsy." Harry pulled off his sword, laying it across the door, securing it from being opened.

"You try walking in a net and see how you do." Mend's voice was slightly muffled against the wood as she tried to roll over, her wins fluttering pathetically.

Harry took pity on her, lifting her, placing her in the middle of a large banquet table covered in maps and coins.

"Thank you. Now, can we talk about being released? I have nothing of value, you made me waste the last of my pixie dust, and I frankly am not valuable in the slightest." Mend stretched her arms in front of her, the brown and green leather tunic she wore stretching slightly with her. She pushed her wings forward and back slowly, trying to ease the soreness. "Please."

"Nothing of value she says. Oh I beg to disagree." Harry lifted his fathers hook, caressing the top of her irridesciant wings. Mend couldn't help her shiver, but did try to hide it by crossing her arms. "Did your mom ever talk about my dad?"

"No." Mend said quickly, kicking her feet lightly back and forth off the table. "I didn't even know she knew him."

"Oh that's a load of poppycock right there. You see, your mom destroyed something in my dad when she ran away. Like a codfish." Harry spat, the hook slamming into the table, piercing the wood and joining the myriad of holes before it.

"He tried to kill her!" Mend got to her knees on the table, pointing her finger into Harry's chest. Harry grinned holding up a finger as Mend scrambled to cover her mouth.

"HA! So you do know." Harry accused, pointing his finger into her chest.

"She barely tells me about her time with Pan. Mends wings started flittering slowly. "I know more about my aunt than Peter, or her adventures."

"Oh first name basis. I see. You lot murder someone you've called a villain and you get precessional. We atempt to murder you lot for ruining our life and we get stuck on a bloody isolated island!" Hook stood up, knocking his chair over. He spun around, arms outstretched, his red duster sweeping the air around him. He marched over to Mend, picking her cheeks together, drawing out her necklace. He rolled it between his fingers, waving it back and forth in front of her. "You're going to explain this to me. And then I'm off this god forsaken Isle. With my crew."

"It won't work that way." Mend said softly. "And I'm sorry. I didn't think of it that way before. We have problematic kids in Auradon, but they get forgiven. You never got the chance to even apologize for something you didn't do." Mends wings collapsed around her. "It's so horrible."

"Oh do shove it. I've done a lot of horrible things because I wanted to. And I've survived them all. But you lot couldn't survive one day here, and I'm determined to give you all your chance. Your king wants to lead? Well, he has to earn our respect too. Not as the Beasts son, as himself. And he didn't win himself many favors letting Mal run in and rescue him with colored smoke and trickery."

"Uma spelled him into loving her though." Mend bit her lip, but it was already out.

"Open your brain, pixie." Hook pushed his fingernails into her forehead. "Love spells, how real is the illusion?"

"I don't do spells. I just kind of fly around and fix things." Men lit up briefly.

"Sure, let's pretend your mom hasn't ever hit anyone with a whammy, Let's simplify this for you. You think love spells work without an initial spark? Hmmm?" Harry's voice got higher, his hands clenching into fists.

"But Uma- oh. You love Uma, don't you." Mend offerent her upturned hand, like you would to an unfamiliar puppy,

"I would die for Uma. She is the captain of my ship." Hooks face took a hard and stone appearance.

"Well that's complicated emotions, and very royal worthy loyalty. I'm impressed."

"I wouldn't get your knickers in a twist just yet. She has her chance and blew it. It's my turn to try, and your my ticket."

"Harry, that's not how the pendant works. Let me show you." Mend reached out a hand again, which Harry kicked away with his boot.

"Oi so you can flutter away like some manic butterfly? I think not." Harry pulled out a heavy set of manacles, dangling them before her. "I've been reading."

"Can't tell time, but you can read?" Mends exhaustion led to bravery as she taunted the pirate.

"Mend." Harry stood from the ornate red velvet chair, tipping it slightly backwards from the force. "You don't have to like my father but you will respect what your mother and her ilk put him thru." Hardy lifted the manacles, dangling them in front of her. "These are iron, I've read some interesting things about iron and fairies. I meant to test it on Mal, but she got away. Want to help educated me pixie?"


End file.
